Marvel - The Avengers (Game)
The Avengers (Official Game) is an upcoming superhero game developed by Marvel Studios, Unreal Engine and Rockstar Games. A triple collaboration and a high budget has highered the expectation of the game, predicting the release to crash the video game market. The plot follows the perspectives of the members of The Avengers during a major conflict between Galactus. Following the major story, characters can also take part in side stories. The game will also feature aspects of The Infinity Gauntlet and the Skrull Invasion. The gameplay involves an open-world aspect, like games such as Spider-Man PS4 and Grand Theft Auto, but fighting gameplay is similar to that of turn-based games. When engaging in battle, you will enter a battle mode, with the selected members of the Avengers on your team. It's turn-based combat with skills granted when the player levels up. The player will have an overall player level, which you will gain overall experience from quests. Sub-Exp will be granted to your team members when you complete a mission or quest too. Main Characters and Playable Characters To assemble your Avengers team, you must select a team-leader. This leader will act as the main playable character, the main character you will see and use in the open-world experience. You will have the opportunity to select up to 4 other team members at a time, alongwith your leader. Normal Hero's can achieve a maximum level of 50, whereas Superior Hero's can achieve a maximum level of 55. Starting Characters: (You will select one upon starting the game - The other characters can be recruited later on). * Tony Stark (Iron Man) - Level 1, Mark 1 (Projectile Unit) - Leader Ability: Reduces damage dealt on all team members in battle by 30%. * Steve Rodgers (Captain America) - Level 1, Vibranium Shield (Close-Combat Unit) Leader Ability: Increases the attack power of all team members in battle by 30%. * Thor - Level 1, Mjolnir (Hybrid) Leader Ability: Increases the Life Points of all team members in battle by 30%. Acquirable Characters: (Levels shown will be what they are obtained at) * Hawkeye - Level 1 * Black Widow - Level 1 * Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) - Level 1 * Maria Hill - Level 1 * Falcon - Level 2 * Iron Fist - Level 2 * Luke Cage - Level 2 * Evadus the Skrull - Level 2 * Winter Soldier (Bucky) - Level 3 * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) - Level 3 * Rocket Raccoon - Level 3 * The Thing - Level 3 * War Machine - Level 3 * Reid Richards - Level 3 * Most Characters After Will Be Recruited At Level 5 * Black Panther - Level 5 * Ms. Marvel - Level 5 * Susan Storm - Level 5 * Human Torch - Level 5 * Groot - Level 5 * Star Lord - Level 5 * Gamora - Level 5 * Super Skrull - Level 5 (Boss Enemy, can be recruited at Stark's Tower for 400,000 Reputation Points) * Nick Fury - Level 5 * Wolverine - Level 5 * Beast - Level 5 * Cyclops - Level 5 * Red Skull - Level 5 * Enchantress - Level 5 * Loki - Level 5 * Miles Morales - Level 5 * Carnage - Level 5 * Venom - Level 5 * Kingpin - Level 5 * Zemo - Level 5 * Mandarin - Level 5 * Silver Surfer - Level 5 * Juggernaut - Level 5 * Magneto - Level 5 * Adam Warlock - Level 5 * Hulk - Level 5 * Red Hulk - Level 5 * King Cobra - Level 5 * Yellowjacket (Scott Lang) - Level 5 MORE TBA Elite Units * Spider-Man - Level 10 (Recruited after completing the Secret Spider Quests) * Doctor Doom - Level 10 (Purchasable after completing Doom Quest and having obtained all Fantastic Four members - 4,000,000 Reputation Points) * Thanos - Level 10 (Purchasable after completing Infinity War Story - 20,000,000 Reputation Points) * Kang the Conqueror - Level 10 (Purchasable after completing Time Warp Story - 20,000,000 Reputation Points) * Ultron - Level 10 (Purchasable after completing Age of Ultron Story - 20,000,000 Reputation Points) * Loki - Level 10 (Purchasable after Asgard Story - 10,000,000 Reputation Points) * Deadpool - Level 10 (Pre-Order Bonus + Purchasable from Stark Tower upon finding him in New York City. - 2,500,000 Reputation Points). More TBA God Units * Galactus - Level 25 (Obtained after the main quest) * Odin - Level 50 (Obtained after completing all Asgardian Quests) * * Thanos (Infinity Gauntlet) - Use a Legendary Rank Infinity Gauntlet on a Level 55 Thanos to Limit-Break him to God grade. * Infinite Power, Iron Man - Use a Legendary Rank Infinity Gauntlet on a Level 55 Iron Man to Limit-Break him to God Grade. * Ragnarok Thor - Use a Legendary Rank Odin's Blessing on a Level 55 Thor to Limit-Break him to God Grade. * Almighty Will Captain America - Use a Legendary Rank Odin's Blessing on a Level 55 Captain America to Limit-Break him to God Grade. * Symbiote Hulk - Use a symbiote on a Level 55 Hulk to transform him into Symbiote Hulk. * Symbiote Spider-Man - Use a symbiote on a Level 55 Spider-Man to transform him into Black-Suit Spider-Man. More TBA! Each characters has a skill set and can learn new skills upon levelling up. They each also have stats and unit types. Aka - Hulk (Close Combat), which is good against projectile units. You can also purchase, unlock and find items which can be used to customize these characters, also making them stronger. Main Story Quests * Galactus - Initial Main Story, requires a Full Team of Level 40's to enter the fight against Galactus. (Unlocks Galactus, huge majority of space, tons of characters, equipment, skills). * Infinity War - Accessable upon reaching a Player Level of 50/100 (Unlocks vast amounts of space and Thanos, Infinity Gauntlet, etc.) * Age of Ultron - Accessable upon reaching a Player Level of 35/100 (Unlocks Ultron and new technology). * Hela's Reign - Accessable upon reaching a Player Level of 35/100 (Unlocks Hela and Asgard Location). * Skrull Invasion - Accessable upon reaching a Player Level of 15/100 (Unlocks Super Skrull). * Civil War - Accessable upon reaching a Player Level of 15/100 (Unlocks Vision and Wakanda Location). There are over 400 sub-quests with future DLC's ready to be released.